


The end | DaiSuga

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Volleyball, daichixsugawara, daisuga - Freeform, idek, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This is it then," I murmur and Sugawara hums in agreement. I can tell he’s trying to stay calm, but his entire body is trembling and he’s clutching the back of my jacket like he never wants to let go.





	The end | DaiSuga

**Author's Note:**

> idek, man.

“This is it then," I murmur and Sugawara hums in agreement. I can tell he’s trying to stay calm, but his entire body is trembling and he’s clutching the back of my jacket like he never wants to let go.  
"I’m sorry it had to come to this,” he whispers. “I wish we could go to the same university.”  
I put my arm around his waist to pull him closer and then I talk to him in my stern captain-tone. “Suga, just because we won’t be going to school together anymore doesn’t mean it’s the end of…” I hesitate. “…of us. We can meet up and video call and…” My voice trails off. I don’t know what to say. "You know that I’m not prepared to lose you.“  
Suga smiles sadly, nods and leans against me, together we watch the sunset. There’s a knot in my throat and I try to enjoy these final moments with my boyfriend. I can’t. The guilt is torturing me.

However, I’ve made up my mind, I did so long ago. When I get home, I’m going to delete Sugawara Kōshi’s contact and try my best to erase him from my mind. I’ll go to university as planned, but to one Suga doesn’t about. 

It’s for the best. Without me, hopefully Sugawara will settle down, find himself a woman and live an ordinary life. I know what they do to people like me. What they do to men who like other men. They shut them out and it’s impossible to find a decent job and just…be normal. I’ve accepted my fate. But it’s not to late for Suga, not yet. I just want him to be happy, even more than I want him to stay by my side. 

I say “I love you” one last time. The words are whispered, barely audible, and my boyfriend smiles brightly at me. It’s a smile I hope will stay on his face even after I leave him. I only realise I’m crying when Suga reaches up to brush away my tears.


End file.
